1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to user interface, and more particularly to electronic devices and a method for controlling the user interface thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, mobile phones are becoming more and more important for users. In addition to providing basic functions (e.g., making and receiving calls), mobile phones also provide functions, such as displaying multimedia files, navigating services, and shooting pictures or videos.
However, because so many functions may often crowd a user interface of an electronic device, users may have to perform multiple operations so as to activate a specific function resulting in bad performance.
Accordingly, a electronic device and a method for controlling the user interface thereof are called for in order to overcome the limitations described.